Futni
by Luthien Lovemagic
Summary: Avatar fanfiction. Jake főszereplésével íródott egyperces, párom névnapjára  :  A cím sokmindent elárul a tartalomról. Jó olvasást! Bétázásért köszönet Bf momnak.


**Cím: **Futni

**Fandom:** Avatar

**Korhatár: **G

**Műfaj: **egyperces

**Figyelmeztetés: **nincs

**Kikötés: **Minden jog James Cameront és az általa meghatalmazott társaságokat illeti, nekem semmilyen anyagi hasznom nem származik a történet megírásából.

**Szereplők: **Jake Sully, Grace Augustine, Norm Spellman

**Tartalom: **A cím sok mindent elárul a történet tartalmáról :) Jó olvasást! A bétázásért köszönet Bf_momnak.

**Futni**

_Zavaros mozaikok kavarognak a fejemben. Életem legrosszabb eseményeinek képei. A testvérem egy kartondobozban, porcelán fehér arccal, ami úgy fénylik, hogy el kell takarnom mindkét szememet. Fáj, mintha az agyamat égetné az emlék._

_Aztán vált. Most én fekszem egy csőben, teljesen mozdulatlanul, egy ágyhoz erősítve. Közeledik a cső fala, de nem engednek a szíjak, csak kiáltani tudok, ahogy egyre szorosabbá válik. Egyre kevesebb a levegőm, de nem segít senki. Fuldoklom és fuldoklom, mígnem elenged az álom._

Zihálva riadok fel. Az ágyon ülve a mellkasomat szorítom, és próbálom lenyugtatni a légzésem. Hirtelen azt sem fogom fel, hogy hol vagyok, csak annyi biztos, hogy nem egyedül. Egy tucatnyi másik ember szuszog körülöttem teljes békében, mintha semmi gondjuk nem lenne. De mi is lehetne? Na'vikat irtani jöttek, és a dolgok állása szerint, hamarosan kezdhetik is, az iparmágnások pedig elintézik az összes többit. Az egész Pandorát.

Néha megkérdezem magamtól, hogy miért is vagyok egyáltalán itt, mert amit eddig láttam az egyáltalán nem tetszik , ugyanaz a pusztítás folyik itt is, mint a földön, ugyanaz a sivárság. És nem akarom, hogy az a szépség, amit eddig csak képeken láttam, elpusztuljon. Hiába reménykedem.

Fáradt sóhaj szökik ki az ajkaim közül. Visszadőlök a párnára, és lehunyom a szemem. Szükségem van az erőmre, hisz holnap kezdődik az egész őrület. A testvérem Avatar testébe bújok. Hirtelen heves izgalom vesz rajtam erőt. Egy új test. Egy ép, járó test. Ami nem nyomorék, hanem képes mindenre, amire én nem. Képes futni. Mindig elképzelem, hogy csak futok, futok és futok. Holnap valóra válik.

Mosoly terül el az arcomon, és ezzel a gondolattal alszom újra el.

Reggel kissé fáradtan ébredek, de egy kellemes zuhany és az azutáni kávé helyretesznek. Enni viszont nem merek, mert nem tudom, milyen lesz ez a kis utazás. Nem kockáztatom meg, hogy előhozza a rókát. Pokolira nem hiányzik.

Ahogy tegnap, most is Norm talál meg, és kísér be az Avatar központba.

– Látom, időben felébredt, katona – veti oda Grace, a tudósok feje, aki láthatóan nem kedvel, de ezt a hozzáállást már megszoktam.

– A pontosság az egyik erényem – mosolygok gúnyosan rá.

– Helyes – viszonozza hasonlóképpen a gesztust.

Közben szememmel a tartályt keresem, amiben tegnap a test volt, de nem találom benne.

– Az Avatárját átvittük a kontrolszobába, ott fog először lábra állni – válaszolja meg fel nem tett kérdésemet Norm.

– Értem. Felőlem kezdhetünk – nézek rá várakozásteljesen.

Ő meg persze Grace beleegyezésére vár.

– Kezdhetjük. Én is bemegyek az egyesbe. Norm, te a hármasba!

– Igen. – És már el is indul a csőszerű szerkezet felé.

– Maga ide, mutat egy másik hasonló gépre Grace.

Odagurulok. Rögtön segíteni akar, de intek neki, hogy ne tegye. Kezemmel megfogom a gép szélét, és fellendítem magam, majd megfogom a lábaim, és egy mozdulattal felhúzom őket. Lefekszem, a nő pedig fölém hajol.

– Csak semmi heveskedés, cowboy! Már így is elég baj, hogy egy zöldfülűt küldtek ide! – morgolódik.

– Bocsásson meg, hogy élek! – vágok vissza, majd behunyom a szemem, ezzel lezártnak tekintve a meddő társalgást.

Ráhajt a testemre valami fémbigyót, majd lehajtja a cső fedelét is. Kinyitom a szemem, és várok. Enyhe klausztrofóbiám van a szűk helyen, de próbálok nem a kezdeti fojtogató érzésre koncentrálni, hanem a feladatra.

– Lábra fogok állni! – suttogom.

Persze, nem figyelek oda, és váratlanul ér a kapcsolat. Az idegeimen mintha áram szaladna végig, bizserget, szinte már éget. Összeszorítom a szemem.

Mikor legközelebb kinyitom, egy teljesen idegen szemmel tekintek a világra. Halványan látok körvonalakat, majd, ahogy erősödnek, a hangokat is meghallom.

– Isten hozta, Jake! – szól hozzám valaki. – Hogy érzi magát?

– Hú, jól vagyok – nyögöm ki kábán.

– Na, milyen? – jön egy ismerős hang a másik ágy felől.

Norm már ül, és mosolyogva néz. Nehezen én is felülök, és rögtön a lábaimra téved a tekintetem. Megmozgatom a lábujjaimat.

– Ez… Ez fantasztikus! Ez… Hú!

Hirtelen pattanok fel. Állok. Alig bírom elhinni, újra állok!

– Jake! Jake, nyugodjon meg! Még korai! – csitítanak, de nem állok meg.

Letépem magamról a műszereket, és nekiindulok. Az udvaron találom magam. Futni kezdek, csak futok és futok. Tüdőmbe ismeretlen, de kellemes levegő tolul. Annyira jó érzés. A lábaim újra élnek. Lábujjaimat belemártom az ismeretlen talajba, miközben végignézek az előttem feltáruló élővilágon. Gyönyörű!

– Látom, jól érzi magát, katona! – szólít meg egy na'vi nő.

– Grace?

– Ki más lehetne? – kérdez vissza, miközben nekem dobja a kosárlabdát. – Na, jön dobni néhányat?

– Aha – motyogom nem túl értelmesen, de már el is robogok mellette a kosárpalánk felé.

Aztán Norm persze leszerel, ami nem nehéz, hiszen ügyetlenül mozgok még ebben a testben. De nem érdekel. Utánarohanok, és a labda újra nálam van.

Egy jó darabig eljátszadozunk így, míg Grace meg nem szólal.

– Ideje ebédelni!

Kissé szomorúan gondolok arra, hogy most vissza kell térnem abba a nyomorék testbe, de aztán megérzem az éhséget, ami csillapítást kíván. Még egy utolsó kosarat dobok, majd újult lendülettel rohanok utánuk. Mert futni jó!

**Vége**


End file.
